


Settling on Snaktooth

by Jacbot



Series: Snaktooth Island: Fresh Starts [1]
Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OC Bugsnax, a little different Snaktooth Island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacbot/pseuds/Jacbot
Summary: When a lonely artist at the end of their rope gets an invite to be a part of a new settlement, will they go and have a fresh start? Or will somethings take away their second chance?
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Series: Snaktooth Island: Fresh Starts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. The Invite

_Toothbrush, sleeping bag, notebooks, sketchbook, pencils, pencil sharpener, pens, recorder, camera, what else..._

I looked over the supplies I packed in my large grey knapsack, I had to get to the docks soon if I wanted to go to this Island, I wanted a second chance, I **needed** a second chance. I thought of extra clothes, and I rushed into my small cramped room and swung open the door to my closet, quickly snatching piles of clothes into my arms. I shoved them into my bag, making sure it didn't bend any papers or didn't get pierced or dirty on the way, then I went back to thinking of other things. But I was sure I grabbed all the essentials, I clipped my bag shut and dragged it to the front door, hastily shoving my coat on before slinging my pack onto my back, opening the door, and stepping out into the black night. I locked the door and hid the keys under my doormat, I wasn't planning on coming back anyway, but in case someone wanted to live in my mess, they were my guest. 

I speed-walked down the sidewalk and down the beach, the note that came with the letter said that there would be some people from the town to pick me up in an Airship, and I didn't want them to wait any longer. I wanted to make a good first impression, this was my new start after all, and besides, the skies were blackened grey, it was going to storm for sure, and soaking fur was the worst thing next to a swimming race. The winds howled in my hears as the waters crashed at the sand's command, a shiver shocked down my spine as I put up my hood, the salty smell of the air irritating my nose. I saw a couple of fishing boats rocking back and forth on the docks they were leashed on, despite the irritation of my senses, I felt calmer with the sprinkling rain.

"Where's this Grumpin' guy? I'm about to turn into the Grump-ness monster!" I heard in the distance, they sounded upset and had a New York-I mean New Grump accent, almost like a goon of a Mob-er Grump Boss. 

"They'll be here soon...I hope, I think they're just packin'" As I got closer, I saw a short pink-furred Grumpus wearing a beanie and sweater, running his hands behind his back before putting them in front of them, I assumed they were the Grumpus belonging to the light-tone southern accent. 

"Don't worry Gramble Dear, we'll leave if he doesn't come in an hour or so," A green-furred Grumpus said, wearing a wide-brimmed hat and beige jacket, she had a hit of Irish in her voice.

"He better come soon, we're pillin' time and I don't have the patience to wait much longer," A tall dark blue-furred Grumpus said crossing his arms, he wore a wide-brimmed straw hat and green flannel vest, a piece of straw sticking out of his mouth, he also had a southern accent, but it was deeper and much stronger, almost intimidating dare I say. I took a deep breath before going to the bridge that planted onto the sand, I knocked on the wooden board to get their attention.

"Hello? Permission to board your vessel?"

"Who the heck are you?" The red Grumpus did not look happy that I appeared,

"Jackleton Prostripe, at your humble service," I gave a comical bow as I took off my imaginary hat, I heard one of them giggle, I guessed it was the green one since she's looked to be the only female,

"Oh! Glad'cha made it! Come aboard!" she helped me up the board as the dark blue Grumpus picked up the board and tossed it on deck.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I'm Triffany Lottablog, Snaxburg's expert archaeologist! I always have a bone to pick with the history of Snaktooth," I gave a small snort, she sounded very proud of her title, and had a terrible sense of humor, but I couldn't help but like it, 

"And I'm Wambus Troubleham, town farmer," the dark-blue Grumpus didn't seem to be happy, but he didn't seem angry, probably a hard man, but he was so straight-forward, 

"A-And I'm Gramble Gigglefunny, I'm the town rancher, takin' care of the little critters that are donated to my barn," the short pink Grumpus seemed kinda shy, but still very friendly, but my mind got curious on what kind of "critters" he ranched, I guess I'll find out later when I reach the island,

"And I'm Cromdo Face, professional businessman, and trader of Snaxburg," the red Grumpus said with the highest confidence I've seen in a Grumpus, he seemed to know what he was doing,

"Take that with a grain of salt stranger," Wambus added, Cromdo gave an irritated glare before stomping below deck, 

"...Easy to upset, huh?"

"Oh don't worry bout him, he ain't anything special," Wambus said with a bitter chuckle, he really was intimidating, but I still felt he was a good man. I gave a smirk and shrug as Triffany turned the furnace on the deck turned one, filling the balloon to its fullest and raising us into the air, Gramble scrambled to get below deck, I could've sworn he turned a light green as he scrambled down the stairs. 

"Gramble doesn't like flying?" I asked, I never been on an Airship before, so it was an exhilarating experience, but I never did see others get...sky-sick? I looked over at the mainland moving behind us.

"No, not much, but he wanted to meet'cha personally instead of with everyone else, he has a lot to do with his Bugsnax," I raised my head at the word,

"Bugsnacks?"

"Bugsna-X, Liz talked 'bout them in the letter didn't she?" I took off my pack and set it on the floor and fished around for the letter, I found it and read it over again, seeing the picture that came with it with Lizbert holding a living strawberry in her paw. 

"She did, but not in detail, is this thing a Bugsnax?" she came over and I pointed at the picture, she nodded with a grin,

"That sure is! That's a Strabby, oh, also, a single one is just a Bugsnak," she patted my shoulder as she went over to Wambus where he guided the wheel. They nuzzled their noses together, and Wambus gave a loving smile to Triffany. Were they husband and wife? They sure were cute for each other, but I looked away so I didn't end up in an awkward situation, looking down at the crashing waters below.

"Might want to stay away from the edge unless ya want to go overboard!" I stepped from the ledge as I looked over at Wambus, giving a quick salute to him before starting out, having a careful distance from the edge. I wanted to ask how long until we reached Snaktooth Island, but I might as well enjoy the ride, but I couldn't wait to see the land of my new future...

* * *

"Land ho!" Triffany pointed ahead as an island came into view, a mountain and volcano following suit. A grin infected my face as I stood next to her, looking at the rich nature in front of me, and I couldn't wait for us to land.

The boat slowly descended onto a hill that overlooked the town, I grabbed my back and hopped off the side before we landed, I did a roll as I hit the ground and stood to my feet, I walked over to the fence and leaned on it, looking at the vibrant and living town in front of me, the vibrant and living **future** in front of me.

"Jackleton! What were you thinkin' hoppin' off like that!?" Wambus was mad, but I just looked at him with an excited and hopeful grin as the others got off the Airship, his angry face faded to a dull frown before giving a small grin to me as he patted my back, 

"Welcome to your new home," he rested his paw on my shoulder as he guided me down the hill and through the entrance of town. Even in the dark, the roads were bold, the huts were well-constructed and colorful, grass, trees, and plants filling the ground with life. Wambus guided me to a hut with a blue, red, and grey striped hut, its roof was made off leaves and the foundation made out of oak wood.

"Welcome to your new home, well, actual home," Wambus gave a throated chuckled as he patted my back again before walking back down the path, meeting up with Triffany as they walked into the hut with a large garden, Gramble walked into the large barn, and Cromdo went into a small hut with just red stripes. I smile as I walked into my new home, slipping off my bag as I flopped onto the bed, looking up at the leaf ceiling. I felt calm, at peace, I felt...happy, for once in my life I was truly happy about where I was, where I lived, what I was a part of. I closed my eyes, I didn't even bother getting under the covers, I just felt comfortable where I was, and I fell asleep with a smile in my heart. 


	2. Morning Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots happened the morning after his arrival, meeting some of the townsfolk, and the head of the expedition herself...

I groaned as I sat up in my bed, the blanket on the floor from my constant tossing and turning in the night, I groggily tossed the blanket onto the bed and stood on my feet, stretching out my body to feel more mobile and awake. There was barely any sunlight outside, but it was morning, and I wasn't going to snooze when I can explore my new community. I slung my knapsack over my shoulder as I stepped out of my hut and onto the dirt road. I walked all the way to the entrance to start off, I pulled out my journal, even though it was a plain notebook, and a pencil, and wrote some notes on each hut I saw. I wrote down Gramble's barn, Wambus' farm, Triffany's tent, and Cromdo's...trade post? If that is what it is, then I looked around at the other huts around, seeing a doctor's, a scientist's, and a tinker's hut before seeing a larger one, having grey and white stripes on it. It took me a moment before I guessed it was at least Lizbert's home, but why white stripes? Wambus and Triffany's hut had dark blue and green stripes, did Lizbert have a partner? I wouldn't be surprised if she did, but the stripes matched the doctor's hut, well, every explorer gets hurt sometimes, it was quite fitting. 

"Hello!"  
  
I gave a shout as I tossed my journal and pen into the air, I shot around to see a light blue-furred Grumpus with a sash saying: "Mayor". 

"Holy Grump, hi, hi, hi, jeez," I clutched my heart as I caught my breath, 

"Oh! I'm sorry! H-Here! I'll pick up your stuff!" he frantically picked up my things and handed them back to me, 

"It's fine, it's fine, oh holy I'm awake," he had an embarrassed grin as I tried to regain my composure.

"Alright, now that I have my breath, who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Filbo Fiddlepie, I'm the Mayor! Welcome to Snaxburg!" he tapped his sash before shooting his arms into the air, presenting the town comically.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Jackleton, Jackleton Prostripe," I gave a bow to the Grumpus as he sheepishly laughed, 

"You don't need to do that, I'm glad to finally meet you! Lizbert's been talking about you for days!" Days? How long did it take for me to receive the letter? No wonder Wambus and that Cromdo guy was so upset that I was taking so long, how long were they waiting for me?

"O-Oh? Sorry about that, I got her letter only yesterday," I rubbed the back of my head as I tried to think of a reason I got the letter so late, but then again, they all live on an island. 

"Who are you talking to Squeeb?" A light purple-furred Grumpus with her hair in a pony-tail, she didn't look happy that I was talking to this guy...wait, did she call him a Squeeb?

"I'm not a Squeeb!" Filbo didn't look made, he just looked insulted and sad instead,

"But it says it right here on my SnaxScope," she pulled out a camera and snapped a picture of him,

"Personality Type: Squeeb. Skills: None. Friends: None," 

"That's because you wrote that yourself..." Filbo crossed his arms as he looked like he cut his arm,

"It also says you're a terrible leader," she added, I just felt bad for Filbo, I've always heard insults, so I never was affected by them, but hearing them for someone else made rage ignite in my chest.

"How about you?" She took a picture of me and looked like she was reading the camera,

"Oooooooh, personality type: bestie. Skills: Jokes, good drawings, detailed notes. Friends: Beffica," 

"Beffica?" I scratched my head as she put away her camera,

"That's me! Beffica Winklesnoot, I'm a dirt digger, you want some shade on someone, I'll dig it up. Buuuuut, if you want to know what I actually am in a 'Society', I'm a Bugsnak Photographer," she didn't seem to be happy about her second title, but was happy about her self-appointed title,

"Right...I'm Jackleton," She gave me a very confused look,

"Jackleton? That's almost as bad as Snorpington, I'll just call you Jack," my confused face quickly went sour,

"I'd rather you not-"

"Too late! See you around, Jack!" she quickly ran off giggling and laughing, I just glared at her until she was out of sight.

"Well, I know who I'm going to be avoiding,"

"Yeah, she's not the friendliest Grumpus, well, better than Floofty, but she's still good!" Was he defending her insults? I wasn't going to argue, but it seemed strange. I just gave a shrug in response, I didn't know where to take out conversation to next,

"Well, I'll be around, are you looking for someone? I can help!" he seemed excited to help me, but I wasn't looking for anything in particular, 

"Thanks, Filbo, but I'm just noting the places around town, that's all," I gave a smile and shrug, looking through my fresh notes scribble down on the lined paper,

"Oh! You don't have a map! I-I'll go get you one!" he ran off towards his little hut, I let out a huff, he seemed overall friendy, but a bit clingy, but I'd pick him over Winklesnoot. I just stood in place and waited for Filbo to return, I had most of the town documented with a little sketch in case I needed to find someone specifically, I just gave more detail to the town's map as I waited.

"Sup Brah," I jumped a bit at the voice, I clutched my journal so I would throw it again,

"Holy-Hi," the buff light-green-furred Grumpus laughed for a moment,

"Sorry Brah, didn't mean to spook ya that bad," he sheepishly rubbed his head,

"It's alright, I already got spooked by the Mayor, so at least it wasn't the first time," He looked mildly surprised,

"You already met Filbo? Didn't expect him up so early, heck, Snorp-Dawg isn't up yet," he looked up to the grey sky before looking over the horizon to see the slowly rising sun, I was just confused about who he was talking about.

"Uh, I didn't catch your name,"

"Oh! Sorry Brah, I'm Chandlo Funkbun. Being filled with wisdom and liftin', I got the full package, you feel me?" he flexed his long buff arms, I had to admit, he looked strong, probably was,

"What do you do in town?" I asked, then I got an idea to write it down, I didn't question why, I just thought it would be a good idea,

"I'm like the builder Brah, I made all the huts here, even started a cabin for me and Snorpy in the Sugarpine Woods," he said, pointing towards the large forest on the right side of the town,

"Snorpy?" I looked back at him,

"Snopry Fizzlebean, he's the town tool-maker Brah, makes all kinds of cool gadgets, invented the SnaxScope and Snak Traps Lizbert uses," he seemed proud to announces his friend's title and accomplishments. 

"Nice, it'll be nice to meet him later," he sounded like a very interesting guy,

"Sure Brah, I'll try and grab ya when he wakes, you dig?" I nodded to him as he walked away, Filbo running over with many things cradled in his arms.

"Hey, Buddy! I (Ngh) g-got you some supplies, j-just in case you need them!" My jaw dropped, it was like staring at a walking junk mountain, 

"U-Uh...let's just put it in my house," I said, grabbing a free part of his arm and guiding him to my hut, the pile collapsed once it was on the floor,

"What exactly did you get me?"

"Oh! I got you a map, SnaxScope, Snak Trap, Sauce Slinger, Bug Net, I even got you a Walky-Talky so we can communicate!" I gave him a confused look as I picked up some of the supplies,

"Just me and you?"

"Well, yeah, Snorpy gave them to me because they were prototypes, I bet we can hock them up to the others!" he was very optimistic, 

"Ok, what about everything else? What are these used for?"

"Oh! They're-" 

"Leave it to me Filbo,"

My heart jumped as we turned to see Elizabert Megafig standing in the doorway, wearing her iconic fedora hat and sepia toolbelt with a SnaxScope hooked on it. 

"O-Oh! Lizbert! Uh, ok!" Filbo slid past Lizbert and waved goodbye to me, I waved back until I stared at Lizbert, my heart raced and pound like a machine. 

"So, you're my new stranger huh?" My body tensed as I swallowed my courage. 

"H-Hi, I-I'm Jackleton, J-Jackleton Prostripe..."


	3. Snak Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wants to prove to Lizbert that he can help catch Bugsnax, but every good deed has its consequences...

"Nice to meet ya, Jack! I'm Lizbert Megafig," she said, holding out her hand, I took it and sluggishly shook it before she shook it strongly and confidently,

"Uh, p-please don't c-call me that," I had no idea why my nerves were so shocked, she invited **me** to her town, she wanted **me** to be a part of her expedition, why must I be so nervous? 

"Oh, sorry bud, what should I call you?" I always had people call me just Jackle, but I never did think of a nickname...

"Jake? Jake! C-Call me Jake," I instantly felt stupid, Jake? For god sake Jack was in my name, sure, I didn't like it, but it made flippin' sense! Where in Grump's name did I pull Jake from!? 

"Jake, I like it! Simple, but something people could walk past, makes it even better than they see your talent," I was confused on her explanation of the nickname, but my cheeks burned a bit from her flattery,

"Anyways, I'm glad to have you as a part of my expedition and settlement of Snaxburg! I'm sure we're going to get along great, I'm happy to have you aboard, blah, blah, blah, let's get to the fun stuff shall we?" she rubbed her hands together with excitement as her eyes started to gleam, I would be a liar if I said no. 

"S-Sure? What are we going to do?" I straightened my knapsack as she gestured to pick up some of the gadgets and follow her as she ran away, I stood dumbfounded for a moment before I slapped myself out of it, I picked up the trap, net, and SnaxScope and raced after her, running past Chandlo, Beffica, and Filbo as I tried to keep after Lizbert.

"Looks like Liz's going to test his huntin'"

"I hope he's not a Squeeb at it, he's cute, and I would LOVE for him to get me some Weenyworms,"

"He's not a Squeeb, he's really nice," 

"Shut up Squeeb,"

* * *

We were far into a garden-like area, I checked the map, it was called the "Garden Grove", and living strawberries, lollipop flies, and bags of chips on the walls. We reached a little clearing by the river, there were some white strawberries crawling around with wiggling hotdogs, why did she race me here? 

"Right, I want to just conduct a quick test on your Bugsnak hunting skills," I cocked my head to the side with the most confused face as I scrunch up,

"P-Pardon?" 

"With everyone I recruited, I wanted to see how well they caught Bugsnax, but so far, I'm the only one so far that can keep everyone fed," she didn't seem happy about that fact, but I could see hope in her eyes,

"But maybe you can change that," she then started to explain the workings of the devices I snatched with me.

I walked over to the river where a "White Strabby" was walking its simple pattern, in and out from the river and back on land, rinse and repeat. I lifted the SnaxScope from my neck and took a snapshot of it to get additional info logged into a journal Lizbert gave me, now I knew where exactly where he kept going around, I went near the water with the Snak Trap in hand. The White Strabby looked at me for a moment before cowering into a bush, I set up the trap in the water, being careful not to fall in with it, then backed away behind a large boulder, paw over the trap's wrist-band controller. The creature poked its eyes out and quickly searched the area before going back to his calm and simple walk pattern. But once it walked into the range of the trap, It clamped shut with a timer appearing on my watch, telling me I had fifteen seconds to grab it, I quickly sped over to it and picked it up, canceling the timer and getting a notification from my SnaxScope that I caught a new Bugsnak. 

"Alright! That was pretty good!" Lizbert sounded very proud as she applauded me for my effort,

"Huh, kinda like a game, I like it!" I actually had fun catching that Strabby, simple, yet time consuming, and for the town, a well-needed talent.

"Well don't climb onto your house yet! I still have two more tests," she took the trap from me and emptied the White Strabby into her backpack, 

"Oh? What else do I need to do?" I was excited to catch more Bugsnax, but I was a bit nervous, I didn't want to let Lizbert down,

"I want to conduct a more dangerous test, then a time test, that sound alright?" I told a big gulp,

"An m-more dangerous test?" her face went from a confused one to an understood one,

"D-Don't worry! Not life-threatening, think of it like a...wrestling match? (Sigh) Let me just show you," she gestured to follow her again as I clipped the Snak Trap onto my knapsack before chasing after, Grump was she quick, but not too surprising. 

* * *

"Right, toss ketchup onto Bunger, Bunger hits Bunger, pick up Bunger, scare Shishkabug into bush, toss ketchup, Bunger hits Shishkabug out of bush, catch Shishkabug in trap, test over," Lizbert gave me a bored look,

"Got all that?" I nodded as I loaded my Sauce Slinger as I walked out of the rock we hid behind, seeing another good rock, and ran over to it. I put down my slinger for a moment and snapped a Bunger and Shishkabug, then I raised the slinger, aiming dead-on a joyful Bunger galloping around. The ketchup bulb flew through the air and cover the Bunger in ketchup, 

_Bunger?_

**_Bunger?_ **

**_Bunger, Bunger, Bunger, Bunger, Bunger, Bunger_ **

_Bunger?-_

The Bunger flew through the air as the other one licked the ketchup that splashed onto the ground, I quickly ran over to the Bunger that had its eyes rolling around like a record player, laying on its back in a surprised daze. I silkily slid out the Bug Net from my bag and scooped the little rhino impersonator, I ran back to Lizbert and plopped it into her bag, and ran away to catch a Shishkabug before she could even open her mouth. I ran past one and it skittled into a bush, I pulled out my SnaxScope quickly to check its walk pattern, placed the trap, and slung another ketchup bulb.

_**Bunger?** _

The Bunger charged at the bushed and made the Shishkabug scared and scatter out, the trap glowed blue and I smacked the button and the trap obeyed, giving a satisfying snap as it captured the tasty looking ant. I went to pick the trap up, but the Bunger playfully knocked it into the air, I threw a bulb behind me before chasing after the airborne trap, comically falling and catching it. And I never played football in my life, who's the runt now?

"Fantastic! That was quick!" Lizbert came out from the rock and shot another bulb farther away for the Bunger to wonder over,

"But the time test will truly tell how fast you are," I raised an eyebrow, I could smell like she was implying a challenge, 

"Are you challenging me?" her face turned competitive, 

"You want a challenge? Bare minimum, one of each Bugsnak in the area, want a special bonus? Get **three** of every kind," I gave a smirk at her challenge,

"Get them all to the square before I come back with breakfast, and you'll complete the last challenge," she held out her hand with a look, "Are you ready?" her expression screamed, I gave a playful scoff, 

"I'll prove you wrong Megafig," and I gladly excepted the challenge.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

I surprised myself at how fast I was able to grab one of every Snak in the region, even more so to pack them all in my bag, but I did, and I had Lizbert's spare on hand, I still had room for another 18 with her's, and I wasn't looking to lose yet...

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

One more set to go, but I didn't get them easily, I got harassed by a duo of playful Bungers, got pretty tired of chasing Cobhoppers, and my arms ached from throwing the heavy Snak Trap into the air to catch Sweetieflies, but I was so close, **so close** **, I wasn't going to stop** **...**

* * *

Thirty minutes later...

I raced back through the Grove, jumping over Bungers, Shishkabugs, and Weenyworms like a madman as I was determined to beat Lizbert, I wasn't planning on losing, **I wasn't going to lose, I wasn't going to lose anymore**. I reached the hill and vaulted over the fence and tumbled down the hill, I didn't think of the pain as I saw everyone I met earlier at the campfire, the town square, **the finish**. I ran over and skitted myself to a stop, they all looked at me with surprise, I tried to catch my breath, bending down and supporting with my knees to not fall. 

"Guys I got-" Lizbert skipped into the square and looked at me as I painted for my life, I felt like I was going to pass out, but I was too happy to,

"I (Huff) proved (Puff) you (Huff) wrong (Puff) Liz," I couldn't even stand up straight, my muscles ached and screamed at me in pain, but I didn't collapse, I wasn't planning to, I wasn't going to,

"Wow Brah! Sit down! Breath slowly," Chandlo and Gramble sat me at a log, Filbo just eyed me and then his flint rocks before tossing them away comically, I slowed down my breathing as I wiped away the sweat out from my fur. I looked up at a shocked Lizbert, I couldn't help but start giggling at her silly expression. 

"Didn't expect me to (Breath in, breath out) beat you huh?" she gave a shocked smile as she slid off her bag and gently set down her bag, it wiggled and twitched, probably full of Bugsnax, professionally hunted, but very slow...not actually, but let me gloat! 

"Nice work Jake! I mean, you probably couldn't do it on a daily basis, but you certainly have some good Bugsnak hunting skills!" Lizbert's praise made me feel better from the pain in my muscles, 

"What did you get?" Filbo tried peaking into my knapsack, I lazily let it fall off and let him peak through a small hole in the top, 

"Wait, you got Sweetieflies and Crispy Snakpods!? How!?" I raised an eyebrow from his shock, was it hard to catch them?

"Yo! That's narly! How did you catch them?" I just smiled at Chandlo before I opened my mouth to speak,

"What did you do? Throw the trap into the sky?" I slowly closed my mouth and rested my face on my paw, an annoyed but smug smirk bridged on my lips,

"WAIT, WHAT!?"

"Sick dude! Way to build those muscles!" Chandlo patted my back, feeling like someone was throwing sacks of potatoes at me, but I didn't say anything, just rolling my arms in circles.

"Yeah, they're kinda sore,"

"Did someone say sore!?" My head perked up as a white Grumpus came next to Lizbert, looking worried, looking straight at me...and my heart sank. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could imagine Eggabell goes full scary Mamabear mode when someone even gets sore, Lizbert must be brave AF


	4. Info, Gifts, and Tummy Troubles...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake never tried a Bugsnak yet, he couldn't think it would be too bad, and it couldn't...right?

I was not expecting my reward for catching 27 time-consuming Bugsnax to be a medical check-up, or finding out that the town doctor, Eggabell, was Lizbert's partner...like, PARTNER, partner. And with Lizbert being an explorer and getting into dangerous things...how the heck does she not have PDST, Eggabell can be pretty terrifying. Although then again, I was new, she had known Lizbert for a long time, and everyone says she doesn't get worried as often after time, but this was going to stick for a while. 

"Egg, he's fine," Lizbert tried again to ease Eggabell's worries and let me leave her clinic, but...well, five minutes later, need I say more? 

"I don't want them to pull a muscle!" I really wanted to joke that I already did, but I held my tongue with good judgment,

"Oh come on Eggabell! You know I did this with the others, they were fine!" Eggabell kept poking and probing me for another moment before turning to her,

"But they all didn't succeed! You even had him to 3 times the work!" she sounded a bit mad, I could tell that Lizbert didn't like to see her mad,

"Alright! Alright! I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Lizbert gave a gentle hug to the irritated egg-shaped Grumpus, she hugged back and her body seemed to loosen, I couldn't help but give a small smile, they were perfect for each other, cute too. 

"H-Hey, is Jake ok?" Filbo poked his head in and they quickly broke from their hug,

"They seem to be, but I-"

"He's fine and was about to go! Thanks for checking Filbo!"

"!? Lizbert!"

Lizbert pushed me out and I carried myself out as Eggabell started scolding Lizbert, I just ran away and to the entrance of town, it didn't look like she was going to chase me, but holy Grump she could if she wanted to. 

"Eggabell come and checked'ya?" Wambus rested his paws and chin on the end of his hoe as he asked, I just nodded as I regained my composure,

"YEP...(Sigh) did she do the same to you?"

"(Snort) You kiddin'? I still have nightmares," he laughed as he went back to tending his ketchup garden,

"She at least checks my little ones, I'd hate for them to get sick," I turned to Gramble as he left his barn,

"Can Bugsnax even get sick?" I cocked my head to the side as he thought about it,

"Well...I don't know! Thankfully hasn't happened yet, but Floofty says it isn't possible for them,"

"Floofty?" There's the name again, like Snorpy, but I didn't get any background on...him? Her? Them, I didn't get background on them.

"O-Oh, I'd not recommend visiting them, they're...well they're not pleasant," his face didn't look happy, 

"What do they do? Wait! Let me grab my notebook!" I ran over to my bag and dug through the Bugsnax that were inside and pulled out my notebook and Sweetiefly...pencil, I put it back and pulled out a pencil and ran back over in front of Gramble, 

"They're the town scientist, they've made many interesting discoveries about Bugsnax! Although they are very...unethical, one of the reasons they don't get to go near my little ones," he did not sound happy. at. all.

"Well, I won't be visiting them WILLINGLY any time soon," I joked, giving a salute before going back to my bag and looking at the Bugsnax inside, then at the other bigger one.

"HEY! WAIT!" I shot my head around to see Gramble running up to me,

"L-Lizbert gave you the tests, r-right? C-Could you donate them to me? I don't like seein' them bein' eaten," he pleaded me to give the Bugsnax to him, Lizbert never told me what to do with the ones I caught...she wouldn't mind, right? I handed over the bags to him, but since they were too heavy, he had to drag them on the ground, I picked them up and brought them over to his pen, opening the bags and letting the critters fall out.

"Oh thank you, Jake! You have no idea how much this means to me!" he gave me a tight hug before collecting herself and letting go, his face turning a dark pink, 

"Donatin' to the storage bin?" I turned around to see Wambus with a sour look on his face, 

"Oh, shove off you loaf! He gave them to me on his own accord! He didn't have to give them away!" Gramble's mood quickly changed his remark, Wambus gave a loud bark of a laugh,

"He only gave them pests to you because they never even tried'em!" he did have a point, I didn't try a Bugsnak, but I didn't really want to, they look so cute. But then again, I never saw any crops or other food, and I wasn't planning to eat grass...or sauce, could I live off sauce?

"Well, he doesn't want to!" Gramble started talking for me, and I could tell it irritated Wambus,

"Don't speak for them you critter-sized singer box!"

"Well don't pressure them to eat them then!"

"They have to eat somethin'! You can't just eat sauce for the rest of your life!"

I just slowly walked away from the fight that broke out, dragging my bag with me. I could see why they would fight, but if Gramble feels that way about Bugsnax, what does he eat? He couldn't just eat sauce...is he? I didn't know, I needed to rest for a while, today's been quite hectic, and it was only the morning!

I walked into my hut and flopped onto my bed, I didn't feel tired or feel like sleeping, but I needed a break from...everything for a moment. I sat up and scotched to the back of my bed and rested on the soft leafy backboard, the sun shined inside and something glistened on the bedside shelf on my right (Left on the way in). It was a little box wrapped in white wrapping paper and tied with a golden bow, a tag hanging off it saying: "I didn't forget your reward ;)". I picked up the box and shook it a bit, it was a habit, but it felt heavy and not very rattily, I carefully opened the ribbon and ripped open the wrapping paper, popping open the box to see a walky-talky, it was grey, but it looked like it was freshly painted, explaining the paint on the cardboard box when I shook it. I turned it on and listened for a moment, then I clicked the button on the side of it,

"Lizbert?"

_"Like your gift? Now you and I can talk during our hunts!"_

"Our hunts? I'm hunting too?" My heart fluttered at the thought,

_"If you want to! You can still write, draw, do what you want, but you can help me grab Bugsnax for the others!"_

I slumped down onto my bed with a smile, I get to personally work with Elizabert Megafig!

 _"Hey, did you ever try a Bugsnak yet?"_ I sat back up and stared at the walky-talky,

"Uh, no?"

 _"Oh boy! Everyone already ate the Bugsnax I got for breakfast, I'll get you something so tasty your tongue will never forget!"_ I just rolled my eyes and put it on a side pocket on my bag before slinging it over my shoulder, I walked out to see Lizbert at the left (right) of town, she waved at me as I ran over,

"Let's grab breakfast, shall we?" I nodded as we headed up into the large forest ahead, I guess this is where breakfast is served...

* * *

"Uh...why won't the trap come down?" I scratched my head in puzzlement as I stared at the Snak Trap sticking onto the rock that the "Cinnasnail" once clung to,

"It's their sticky icing, it makes the trap stick to the surface it used to be on," I groaned, how were we supposed to get it down? Did I just get it permanently stuck? 

"Don't worry, I got a trick to get them down," Lizbert whistled and I turned to see a giant popsicle look in our direction, it's upset mood now turned **very** upset.

_Bop Bop **Bop Bop Bopsicle!**_

It charged straight for us, Lizbert pushed me out of the way as it charged for her. She quickly front-flipped off the creature, her paws freezing in ice, as it crashed into the wall, making itself dizzy as the trap popped off and bounced off the ground. 

"Wahoo!" I stared at her ice-covered hands,

"Uh, I hope that ice melts fast," she looked down at her paws and shook them, the ice quickly melted and slid off her hands. I looked over at the trap as my wrist-controller glowed red, showing I had five seconds to catch. I quickly tackled the trap as my SnaxScope went off about my capture, I stood up as Lizbert opened the container and took out the now calm Cinnasnail.

"Well, down the hatch!" I looked at the creature and then at her before opening my mouth wide as she threw the Cinnasnail into the air and into my gaping jaws. It tasted very sweet and doughy, it even tasted cold from being next to the big popsicle, but it tasted very good, better than a regular cinnamon roll.

"So? How is it?"

"Oh my Grump, it's so good!" I said, licking the fallen cinnamon around my lips as she chuckled, 

"I'm glad you like it! Well, now that you had your breakfast, let's head back," I thought to myself for a moment before shooting my head up in attention, 

"Wait, that's it? How filling are these things?" 

"Oh, every Bugsnak has their own calorie count, for a Cinnasnail, it's about 88,000 calories!" 

My eyes widened in shock horror as my stomach started to rumble and spirt, cunning and making me bend over in pain, 

" **Oh fuck...** "


	5. ...and Eggabell's Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...he was wrong

"You owe me a bunch of Bugsnax Megafig," I slouched over a bucket now almost full with cinnamon puke,

" **Who eats a bug with 88,000 fucking calories?** " how could anyone eat a creature with that many calories!? I didn't think I was allergic to Bugsnax, but that snail was too much for my stomach to handle. 

"Uh, m-most of Snaxburg," Filbo switched out the pail of puke for a clean empty one, I gave him a weak smile as my stomach churned painfully again, 

" **Ugh**...I think I might take up Gramble's offer to never eat Bugsnax," I clutched my stomach as hard as I could, it felt like bees were stinging my insides, 

"I-It's not that bad! M-Maybe just eat Bugsnax with lower calories!" I gave a small nod, that sounded like a better idea, gave me an excuse to research Bugsnax around the island. 

"Well he isn't leaving until he stops throwing up," Eggabell sounded stern, she defiantly wasn't what Lizbert described her to be,

"This is what happens when you get sick as a new friend, in the morning, and just as Eggabell finished a pot of coffee," I gave a sour chuckle as Eggabell pulled her away from me,

"W-Well, at least you get first-hand experience of Eggabell's work, haha.." Filbo got pulled away by his ear too, "Ow, ow, ow, ow,"

"I'll make sure to take my pills," I gave a more-lighthearted laugh before I cowered when Eggabell came by,

"Hey! I'm not going to harm someone who's already sick," she felt my forehead as she kept her distance in case my stomach decided to fire,

"Good Grump, this must be the worst first day ever," I started giggling uncontrollably, I found it too funny to hear,

"At least it's some kind of...activities, I guess, I never did much back in the city..." I carefully scratched my arm, feeling many scabs beneath my fur, 

"Really? What did you do in the city?" Eggabell sat down next to me, 

"Uh, just drawing, writing, I mostly worked as a script and storyboard writer for a small cartoon and play company," I wasn't proud of the job, but I got to draw and write, but even that didn't help me fully motivate me through,

"Oh cool! What cartoons did you make!?" Filbo seemed very interested, and Lizbert had a look that she wanted to know as well,

"Uh, I made, uh...um," I couldn't really remember any that I had a hand in, never cared, never made a big profit, never was worth the time.

"Did you bring any?" Filbo seemed to be clinging onto hope, I shook my head with a grim look, 

"Hey! Maybe you could make some here! Maybe you could be the town's cartoonist! Make some painted pictures, set up little movies and plays!" Filbo seemed excited and applauded Lizbert's idea, Eggabell seemed confused, but did think it would be an entertaining idea,

"We do need some more entertainment, at the moment, we just have Wiggle, and she's...not quite the best singer," I looked up at Eggabell, 

"There's a singer?" Filbo nodded, 

"Yeah! If you want to meet her, you could talk to Gramble!" 

"Uh, after you're feeling better," 

"...I feel better, in fact, I think I...I," (Growl) 

_Oh fuck_

I puked next day's lunch into the new bucket, making Filbo gag as Eggabell patted my back, making my experience a bit better...well, except for the cinnamon chunks...

* * *

I had to stay in Eggabell's clinic because of the bad vomiting, not that I wanted to leave anyway, I didn't know how long I was going to throw up for, and I'd rather not puke in front of the town, and again, **first. day.** But I've still had fun, catching Bugsnax, beating Lizbert at her challenge, meeting most of the town, and even trying my first Bugsnak! At least the Cinnasnail was sweet and tasty...

Lizbert had to go hunting for the day, but Filbo gave me company while Eggabell tended to others, like Gramble's Bugsnax check-up. He even gave me my sketchbook and asked if he could show me what I did when I worked at the studio, so I gave a couple of sketches, and even though I just made them up on the spot, Filbo loved them. I really liked Filbo, always there and willing to help, you never saw many like him in the city, but he was a bit...clumsy. He accidentally stuck his foot into the puke pail and knocked over the other fuller one, Eggabell was upset and disgusted, along with Filbo looking like he was about to join me...haha. I don't know what it was about this town, it was just so different, so many different people, different jobs, different personalities, it felt nice. They didn't try to be each other, they had their own goals, likes, dislikes, and they wanted to be...them. I guess I always felt like that, but I never saw that in other people, it was just disappointing, just to see people always irritated, mad, and just depressing. Well, I shouldn't think about that, I'm in Snaxburg, with new people, a new land, a new world, and...it's going to take a while to explore, we barely traveled far in the Woods, so I have a lot of work to do... 


	6. Bugsnax Biology Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake has yet to fully document and understand the Bugsnax, but maybe, some questions and answers, will be given to him...

"Wait, you used to be in a band?" Gramble was surprised that I was after confessing to Wiggle that I wasn't good nor enjoyed instruments,

"Not willingly, my parents enrolled me into one," I rubbed my face of the memory, I hated being in a band, and I was the drummer, the one so far that you felt like you were in the backstage,

"Tragic," Floofty rolled her-his-THEIR, eyes, now I felt bad for thinking Beffica was an unkind Grumpus,

"Well maybe you'll find more enjoyment huntin' Bugsnax, Lizbert's always pressured every day to catch them for us," Wambus seemed grim about the fact, and I could help but agree, Gramble didn't seem happy. I stared at the campfire in front of me blankly as the others talked among themselves, I just hoped a fight wouldn't break out, but with Lizbert here, I doubted it. I stared at the flames, almost like they burned my thoughts I had spinning in my head, now that I got acquainted with everybody, I should start planning, make a schedule or something to stay on some kind of track. I wanted to be more productive here, I wanted to prove myself here, and catching Bugsnax seemed like a good start.

"Hey, wait, Lizbert, you said Jake ate a Cinnasnail, right?" Lizbert nodded to Filbo,

"Why didn't anything change?" I looked up and at Filbo with confusion, change? Change what?

"What do you mean?" 

"O-Oh! Right, forgot to tell you, when you eat a Bugsnak, something changes, like say you ate a Rootle, you might get a carrot arm, carrot foot, or a carrot horn!" I scrunched up my face, Lizbert seemed cheerful about it, it sounded like some kind of disease. I gave a quick glance at Eggabell, she just smiled and nodded to me, I guess if the doctor said it was safe, it couldn't be too hard. 

"It's random?" Lizbert nodded before Floofty cleared their throat,

"WIthout any influence, yes, but with an invention I have constructed, you'll be able to guide the Snak to whatever limb you desire," I widened my eyes in surprise, it was impressive they were able to make something to change the limb you wanted...could you bring back limbs? Like if you cut off your leg or something and you ate a Rootle, maybe I will talk with them willingly...when I'm in a good mood,

"Yes, quite a unique invention," Snorpy, although sour towards their sibling, was quite proud of their invention, even winning a small smile from them, I smiled along as Wambus tossed a couple more sticks into the fire. 

"Well, the night's still young, but I ain't plannin' on sitting here and yammerin' all night, got work to do," Wambu stood up and brushed his paws together, Triffany nodded and came along with him as they left for his garden, 

"I think Wambus has a point, no point wasting time," Snorpy stood up as Chandlo followed, saying goodbye as they went to their hut,

"Finally, something we can agree on," Floofty walked away as well, Gramble said he should put to bed his Bugsnax, and Wiggle offered to help, strutting behind him as they headed for his barn,

"Y-Yeah, I should go to bed, I don't want to sleep in too late," I waved Filbo goodbye, Beffica and Cromdo seemed to have already left without saying anything as Shelda bid us farewell in her weird cryptic way, I didn't like her too much because of it. Now it was just Eggabell, Lizbert, and me sitting by the fire, I didn't want to leave them so suddenly like the others, but I wanted to get as much energy in the morning to start Bugsnak hunting. 

"Well, I guess they found something to do," Lizbert gave a chuckle, making Eggabell giggle with her, and I just gave a half-smirk, it didn't sound like they all wanted to be together,

"Well, at least you bothered to stay Jake," I turned to Eggabell, she sounded genuinely thankful, made me feel bad about my excuses about going to bed,

"Unless?..." I gave an unamused look to Lizbert's smug smirking, now I really wasn't going to leave,

"I'm fine, I don't actually have anything to do," I stared back at the fire, it seemed darker for some reason, not that it was actually losing light, but it just felt dark, strange. 

"We're jokin' Jake, if you want to go you can, we're not going to hold you hostage," I rolled my eyes from her joke, like she would be a person to do that, 

"Yeah, besides, you're going to want as many Bugsnax as you can get in the morning tomorrow," I nodded my head, Eggabell was right, I might have gotten 27 Bugsnax in half an hour, but I was bone-tired after, I need to pace myself so I can go long. I said goodnight to the two before retiring to my hut, this time going under my covers and using my bed properly, my head swirled with all the kinds of Bugsnax I was going to find tomorrow.

* * *

My SnaxScope congratulated my finding of a Strabby, I felt silly for not finding this first before the White variant, but now I got it, along with Rootles, the slug-like carrots Lizbert talked about, some low-hanging Twisty Snakpods, and an Inchwrap. I was surprised how much space I had left in my bag, I had 9 Bugsnax, and before it filled it completely, but it looked like I still had enough for at least 3 more, strange. I walked back to the Grove to just pick up a couple of easy Snax before dropping them off in town, either to Gramble, or just to the others that wanted them. It was still pretty early in the day, the sun was still rising over the edge of the island, I didn't even think Lizbert was up yet, but I didn't know what else to do. Maybe I can just donate these to Gramble's pen, I'll just grab more later, the ones here in the Falls and Grove weren't too bad, light work so far. I walked back to town and dropped the Snax into Gramble's little donation pen before leaving again, but once I got to the top of the hill, I felt a chill run down my spine, I've felt it before, and I hated it. I shook it off and continued back into the Grove, just catching easy critters and snapping pics of Fryder, Dr. Sodie, and a Cobhopper that I couldn't figure out how to catch yet, I couldn't just throw the Snak Trap, I had terrible timing too, so I just caught the others around me, eating a Weenyworm and filling quite full, but not enough to throw up. My foot tingled before it felt funny, I looked down to see my foot turned into a hotdog! It was quite strange, but I could help but giggle and laugh as I moved it around to get used to it. 

I reloaded my ketchup supply before sitting near a rock, taking off my bag of equipment, and laying down for a moment. The sky was still a dark blue, but getting lighter as the morning went, I closed my eyes and just rested for a while, I didn't think anyone would worry about me being gone for a while. 

...Is there something on me?

I opened my eyes when I felt something heavy on me, there was a Stabby, Weenyworm, Fryder, and Sweetie on me, with the Strabby staring right at my mouth. It creeped me out, but they seemed to just be resting on me like a pillow, they didn't seem scared, it felt nice, so I just closed my eyes again. I couldn't feel any heartbeats from them, only the rising and falling of their breathing, hearing them murmur their names as they slept, I wondered if Lizbert ever gained the trust of Bugsnax. Did Gramble? He was the town rancher, but he showed affection towards the Bugsnax, did they show it back? Maybe I can ask him, maybe give him a couple of new friends and help him out and learn about their bonding, and hey! It's still early! Not bright...but early! I tried sitting up, but the Snax on me wouldn't get off, so I just stood up, but they somehow just clung onto me. Well, at least I didn't need to put them in a bag, so I just carefully waddled my way back to town where Gramble was just about to open up his pen.

"Hey, Gramble! Uh, want some new friends?" he turned around and was surprised to see me in a coat of snoring Bugsnax,

"Wow! What happened? They're clinging onto you like butterflies!" I just laughed, he chuckled as he led me into his barn, it was quite big and roomy, with various Bugsnax in little pens underneath the stairs and top floor above. He helped me carefully take them off and put them onto the ground where they woke up and buzzed around with energy, it was quite strange, but it was fun while it lasted.

"W-Well! That was quite a sight! I'm surprised they just clung to you, a Fryder too!? I've never seen them do that before, they just run away or attack, never seen them so comfy before," I raised an eyebrow as I placed the Strabby in the outside pen, Gramble wandered over and picked up a very small Strabby with a little green tip, like a strawberry that was still growing. 

"Even Sprout, been trainin' him the most and the most successful, but even then, he loves the laser-pointer than me! And the little guy always so antsy and energetic, but I'm always so busy lookin' after the others," A laser-pointer? He likes a laser-pointer more than Gramble? Strange, but then he's always so energetic and antsy, maybe he feels neglected.

"Maybe I can take him? Might be useful for getting Bugsnax, maybe distracting them and blocking things, and he'll get to run around when I got out Bug-hunting!" Gramble tapped his chin in thought before going over and picking two things. He put the small Strabby, "Sprout", inside and gave me a knitted bracelet with a laser-pointer attached to it,

"Hey, just point to where you want him to go and the laser will attract him there...please take care of him, I'd hate for him to get lost," I promised I wouldn't lose him, he bent down to talk to Sprout,

"You be good now, you be nice to Jake and stay by him, ok? Don't have Papa worry and find you, ok?" I could see tears starting to well up in his eyes, they might not have loved him, but it seemed that he would **die** for them, I felt bad for him. I bid him goodbye as I left his barn with Sprout, I walked back to my house to grab my journal and document what happened this morning, I placed Sprout onto the bed in case he wandered off, I would hear him fall. 

_"Jake? Come in Jake!"_ I stopped writing and looked down at my back, I pulled out my walky-talky from my side-pocket

"Liz? What's up? Over,"

_"Oh! Nothing! Just wondering if you were awake, hey, I'm in the Springs! I'd love your help catching the Bugsnax here, it's on the left side of the town leading down to a beach, over!"_

"Oh, ok, I'll be there in a minute! Over," I put the walky-talky in the pocket and slung the bag on, grabbing Sprout and heading out to where Lizbert described. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say the Bugsnax are picking favorites...


	7. Kind Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: VERY SHORT)

Since I reached the island, I haven't taken off my boots yet outside of my hut, but once I walked across the sands of the Simmering Springs, I wanted to just take them off, but I thought about the heat before I did. I saw many other Bugsnax, kweebles, Orange kind of Peelbugs, Razzbies, looking very much like a Strabby, Snaquiries, and even heart-shaped Lovely Sweetieflies. It felt very tropical, very warm, I even saw an under-construction stage by the shore, probably Chandlo making it for Wiggle. I saw Lizbert holding a Razzby as Kweebles crawled around on her, she noticed me and waved me over.

"I didn't know we had a beach, I didn't know Strabbies had cousins too," Lizbert let me hold the Razzby as it just bounced on my paws, 

"I know right!? There's so much to Snaktooth Island! I've seen the Sugarpine Woods, the Simmering Springs, Garden Grove, the Flavor Falls, the Scorched Gorge, the Sizzlin' Sand, the Boiling Bay, and a little bit of the Frosted Peak! But there's still so much to discover, more Bugsnax, more land, more secrets!" 

"And I'm excited to explore with you!" The words just rolled out of my mouth, my cheeks started to burn after,

"Glad to hear it, Jake! But we should get you used to the other areas before exploring the unknown wilds out there, besides, I'm still having trouble with the Peak, the Gorge, and the Sands," her cheeks burned a dark grey as she sheepishly rubbed her head, did she think that was embarrassing to say?

"Why is that a bad thing? Not everyone's perfect," I gave her a playful punch to the shoulder, "Besides, the Gorge and Sands sound really hot, and the Peaks sound really cold,"

"Oh, they are! I hope you brought a coat," we laughed before I saw something crawling around in the ground,

"Hey! A Pineantula! Here, use my Sauce Slinger and throw the chocolate onto it!" I didn't need another moment to aim. 

10 minutes of Bugsnax catching later...

"They just slept on you? Never had that happen before, not even to Gramble," Lizbert kept looking at the rolling Peelbugs on the sand as I skipped rocks, I smirked at the memory, It felt funny when they were on me, like I was a Mother or something, 

"Huh, I guess you learn something new every day," I threw a pebble, getting four hops before it sank, pretty good I say, Lizbert gave a throated chuckle and sat next to me,

"I'm proud of how quickly you're picking up hunting Bugsnax, (Chuckle) I feel like you're my son or something," my cheeks burned from her kind words, like a son?

"But you still have a long ways to go, but I doubt it's going to take long, you're a fast learner," She gave me a small shoulder nudge with her elbow, I gave her a small smile, 

"Hey! Since you seem so excited to catch Bugsnax, maybe you can take requests from the others, might give me some time to learn the other regions and get back better than Snax," Lizbert rubbed her paws together as I thought over it, that would be a good idea, would challenge me a bit more, and maybe I can get things from the others in exchange for their desired Bugsnax. Now I'm glad Cromdo can't hunt Bugsnax, I'd bet he cut them a terrible deal and none would be the wiser. 

"I take a walk around town and talk, might help me catch harder Bugsnax for some kind of goal, gives me some other kind of drive too, I guess," Lizbert seemed happy by my choice,

"Well, no time like the present, anything you need help with before I go Lizbert?" she shook her head, I got up to my feet and walked back into town, Lizbert's words ringing in my head. 

_I'm proud of how quickly you're picking up hunting Bugsnax, (Chuckle) I feel like you're my son..._

_I doubt it's going to take long, you're a fast learner..._

I guess I never got much praise in the city, so I didn't let it go to my head for long, I was still pretty new, so I still had a long ways to go. But like Lizbert said, I'm a pretty fast learner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, beginning done, now we get into the better stuff


End file.
